To Open a Door
by Naruse
Summary: Luka loved Miku as well Miku loved her. But why they can't be together ? Only for the sake of Miku ? Warning Negitoro story. Girl and girl romance. This is a OS but I'm not sure. Rated T for some language.


Tittle : to open a door.

**Disclaimer : **I don't own vocaloid, but only the story.

* * *

_I was sitting on a chair, in the dark. My eyes were half closed. Look like I was very sad. I was dressed in my school uniform. Suddenly, someone was calling me._

_-"Luka ?"_

_It was a sweet voice. She was calling me. And I didn't answer. I can't put my word on my feeling but.. I was happy._

_-"Luka-senpai ?"_

_She repeat my name. Her angel voice was so beautiful. Then I took the strength to answer her._

_-"Ah yes ? Sorry I was driving out."_

_-"Oh, I'm sorry. Does I'm disturbing you ?"_

_-"No don't mind, it was nothing."_

_-"What are you doing here ? Sitting in the classroom."_

_-"I.. I was here to take some book and I sit there without noticing."_

_-"You're aging Luka-senpai."_

_-"Really ? I don't think so."_

_We laughed together. I like her laugh, very light and hearing her laugh would make you laugh too._

_-"Why are you here ? You should be at home, silly girl."_

_-"Eto... I was looking for a book too, but I didn't find so I went to the school."_

_-"Mhh.. I can't imagine you reading."_

_She blushed lightly, it was so cute._

_-"I-I can perfectly read a book ! O-Or anything, but I do ! Sometimes..."_

_-"I heard you, you know ?"_

_-"Baka Luka..."_

_-"What did you say ?"_

_-"N-o-t-h-i-n-g ! You're begin to be too mean Luka-senpai."_

_-"I'm sorry, you're too cute when I'm teasing you Miku."_

_Now her cheek were red._

_-"Y-You really th-think ? "_

_-"Why not ?"_

_-"It's not.."_

_-"You are really cute now."_

_-"S-Stop teasing me !"_

Miku was my little kohai when I was at high school. She was always so energetic and like the sun, she was shining. She is smaller than me, and she almost look like a little girl, but her petite body was very attractive. Her leg and hand was so thin that you're scared to break them. Her hair was very long and have the specialty to being teal. She also have twin tail, and with that she was very, very cute. I loved her skin, it was very soft and seemed so perfect. Miku was a kind of innocent girl who care a lot of her friend, she was very gentle with everyone and I always wanted to tell her that I will protect her. But time spent, and I never tell her my feeling. This is the past, I'm remembering all those memories. I feel really melancholic when I'm thinking about my first love.

Now everything is different. We all went to different way and haven't keep any form of friendship. I think we were too busy with work. Somewhere in my heart I wanted to see Miku. She was my precious little kouhai and she confessed to me the last day. I leaved the school heartbroken.

_-"Congratulation, Luka-senpai."_

_-"Oh you were here. From where are you coming ? I didn't see you all day."_

_-"I've got some preparation to do, sorry I wasn't at school."_

_-"Is that so ? I know it's the last day but you don't need to-"_

_-"Luka-senpai."_

_-"What ?"_

_-"I love you. Please accept my feeling."_

_She said that with suck a calm. She was so serious that scared me._

_-"You silly girl, don't make fun like this."_

_-"I'm sorry, I didn't said precisely. Luka-senpai, I'm in love with you."_

_-"So you're serious ?"_

_-"I spend pretty much time to make thing's out, and I can't imagine a day without you."_

_At this moment, my heart was very light. I was glad that Miku loved me but..._

_-"Miku, we're both girl and would you accept that ?"_

_-"I don't mind, my heart is racing for you and this is all I need."_

_-"We can't Miku. You're a young girl with futur and I won't destroy it by my selfish feelings."_

_-"Why are you saying those things ? My futur is you Luka-senpai."_

_-"I'm sorry .. but understand me. That's not fair."_

_I began to cry pitifully. I know that I will regret forever to say no, but I didn't want to make her regret. I did for her, for her futur._

_-"I already knew it. Don't mind, i'm fine and my future too but i'm not that confident."_

_Her words was so cold, and she haven't any expression. I don't know if she was sad or hurting but I know that I was hurting myself._

_-"Please forgive me, Miku.."_

_-"I said it's nothing, so you don't need to worry."_

_-"But.."_

_-"I have a lot of things to do, so I'll leave you Luka-senpai."_

_-"Okay, see you later."_

At the end, she didn't cried once or showed me her sadness, everything was only blank. I stopped to cry when she left me alone. Still keeping the diploma in my hand, I was very depressed. I walked slowly to anywhere, I don't know where to go. Her words was still in my mind and keep to repeat tirelessly. _She loved me, and I rejected her._ Why does I am a girl ? Everything would be so easy if I was a boy... That's not fair. She loved me and I loved her, but it's insignificant to this world. Loving or not, we're both girl. And nobody would accept us even we accept to being in love. Without noticing I was in a park and it was there, that I cried hardly. Hating myself and this world. Sometimes I want to trust in rebirth, if it was that simple to forget everything and get a new life without any inconvenient.

After that, I changed of school and gone to uni. We never talked once again. It was the best for both. If we keep our friendship, I don't know if I can hold my feeling anymore.

And following 2 years of university, I became a singer. I've found my passion and my only reason of living. Because in my song, I can express my feeling and my voice. I published many single and album, and joined the Vocaloid. It's not a band of musician, but like a group of singer who work at the same company, The Crypton Company.

I wonder if Miku is going well too... What does it matter for me ? I don't need to care. Or if meet Miku again, how would I react ? Normally or coldly ? The truth is I miss her so much... Every time, I feel so lonely without her.

_"I want to see you Miku..."_I whispered in the silence, under my shower.

* * *

_-"Hey, YOU !"_

_-"Mhh, me ?"_

_Someone was calling me from behind. And I ignored her instantly when she was going to repeat again._

_-"You ! the freak ! Don't ignore me !"_

_She was so noisy that I haven't the choice to answer her._

_-"Who are you ? And what do you want ?"_

_-"Don't talk to me like that, I'm your senpai. You need to show me more respect."_

_-"Sorry, but I don't know who you are. First, give me your name, senpai."_

_-"You don't know me ? Are you that freak so serious ?"_

_-"Ahh, I get it. You're a very popular girl, don't you ?"_

_I hate those girl, just because they're beautiful that they can do whatever. It made me upset._

_-"Ah ! Finally, so you know who I am ?"_

_-"Honestly, no. I don't care bitch like you who do whatever she wants."_

_-"YOU FREAK ! How you called me ?!"_

_Oh my god, she ended my good day. I was going to get back home and play insanely my new game._

_-"I don't have the time, good bye the mysterious-popular-senpai."_

_And I ran off before she could follow me. What a day, dude ... And why she was calling me ? Whatever._

_-"Remember freak, my name is LUKA ! I will make you hell tomorrow !"_

_Oh no, you can't. I have the power of an ninja and being transparent. Hahaha ! Damn, I'm playing too much of video game._

I can remember perfectly the first day I meet her. And after that, she assault me everyday without any reason. But it was fun to play. The truth is she called me because I forgot my notebook and she wanted to give me back. Both were so stubborn in the past... But slowly we became friend. I was a hikikomori who never spent time outside and go school not very often. Luka is the one who opened me, she learned me the life and every good thing that I haven't learn yet. I don't know what I would become without her, an unemployment otaku working hardly for nothing ? I joke, this isn't my present now. It sound like I'm very thankful to her but.. She rejected me. Because of many so stupid reason. She's still my first love and at the least I really want to know if she loved me or not. She said thing like she loved me and seemed to fight because it will become a problem for me. What does she know ? Does it really matter that we're both girl ? I can't understand her.

Now, I'm an adult and I won't go uni. I want to be a singer. I want to meet her again. I have already enrolled in a singing contest. I just need to beat off this little fourteen's old boy. I practiced every time and beaten many singer before him. This is nothing for me.

I'm wondering if she's the same as before. Or if she get more mature than she looked. I can't wait. I will be as popular as her. And being her only one partner on this pitiful earth. Now, it's me who think that I can do whatever I want. It's true, I already have my target and this time, I won't lose. The word "Lose" it's not in my vocabulary.

I take a breath before to go home. Today, I will tell to my mother, my project. I think she's against my idea, but she haven't the choice to accept after she heard me singing. _I'm very confident_. I will use my voice as power.

_-"Wait me my dear Luka-senpai. Everything is beginning now." _

* * *

I think it's a little too short but well, I think it's a good idea to stop here. I don't know if I will keep this story so ... it's a one-shot. Please review and give me your opinion. :)

You're beloved and sweet author : [Naruse]


End file.
